A Summer Research Conference on the Biology of Immuno Receptors to be held from June 26, 1999 to July 1. 1999 in Saxtons River, Vermont under the auspices of FASEB. The conference will focus on the biology, structure and function of membrane receptors with a critical role in the modulation of the immune response such as T and T cells antigen receptors and cytokine receptors. A special emphasis will be given to the fast-moving field of inhibitory receptors, a field of high interest to immunologists and to molecular biologists and biochemists interested in negative signaling. We are fortunate to have two outstanding, internationally renowed, keynote speakers, Dr. Don Wiley, a leader in the structural biology of immunoreceptors and Dr. William Paul, a leader in the cytokine biology and immunology in general. There will be nine sessions, one of which will be devoted to a discussion of the posters submitted to the conference. This will give an opportunity to younger scientists to present their work. The eight sessions with invited speakers will have 5 invited speakers per session (except session 1 and 6). In addition to the list of the speakers who have all accepted to participate, four additional speakers will be selected later on. This will give us the flexibility to present late breaking topics at the conference. The sessions are arranged around the following themes: 1) T cell receptor; 2) B cell receptor; 3 and 4) Fc receptors and inhibitory receptors; 5) Accessory and adapter molecules relevant to positive or negative signaling; 6) Poster session; 7 and 8) Kinases; Phosphatases; SH2, SH3, PH Domains; PLC; Calcium; 9) Cytokines/Cytokine receptors - Jak-Stat.